The present invention relates to a cup holder used in a vehicle, and more particularly, a cup holder in which generation of a noise or an abnormal sound at the time of pulling out of the cup holder is prevented.
Conventionally, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKOKU) No. H3-12592, there has been known a cup holder used in a vehicle, which includes a slider, a cup inserting hole and a torsion coil spring.
The slider is slidably accommodated in a storing section in an interior of the vehicle. The cup inserting hole is formed in a C shape by cutting out a side portion of the slider.
An arm is attached to a shaft at the side portion of the slider, and enters into and comes out from the cup inserting hole through the open side portion of the cup inserting hole, so that the arm can enlarge and reduce an inner diameter of the cup inserting hole.
The torsion coil spring is used for allowing the arm to be projected from the open side portion of the cup inserting hole when the slider is drawn out from the storing section, so as to enlarge the inner diameter of the cup inserting hole.
In the conventional cup holder as described above, however, when the slider is drawn out from the storing section, the arm is projected from the open side portion of the cup inserting hole by a spring force of the torsion coil spring.
At this time, there has been a problem that the arm strikes an inner surface of the storing section of the interior of the vehicle to generate a noise.
Incidentally, although the cup holder is not a slider type, there has been also known a cup holder in which the arm is made retractable by utilizing a cam groove as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. H10-95263.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problem, and an object of the present invention is to provide a cup holder, in which generation of a noise at the time of pulling out a slider can be prevented.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cup holder as stated above, wherein an amount of enlarging an inner diameter of the cup inserting hole can be changed in accordance with an amount of withdrawal of the slider.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.